Talk:Fiora/@comment-3493296-20150723014431/@comment-24385282-20150725195707
I think we need to take a look at some math here. Fiora's ultimate allows her, if she is able to proc all four Vitals (tricky against CC-heavy tanks btw), to deal 0.12(+0.0018 per 1 bonus AD or 0.18 per 100 bonus AD) of her target's maximum health as true damage at level 18. So let's subtract 12% of 100% of her target's maximum health, since that's the base amount and we reach 88%. With 0 bonus AD, she will have dealt 456 physical damage (reduced by armor) and 12% of her target's maximum health (reduced by nothing) when she is at level 18. Ignoring the physical damage she would've dealt (seeing as we're assuming the target is a mega tank who is ignoring most of her physical damage with armor and has enough health that anything other than %max hp damage is insignificant anyway), her target still has 88% of their maximum health. In order for Fiora to be dealing that much, we need her to build enough bonus AD that, when multiplied by 0.0018, will be equal to 0.88, and we must ignore her 114 base damage. The equation is simple, 0.88 / 0.0018 is our solution. The answer is roughly 489. Let's say Fiora purchases 6 Inifinity Edges, which is the highest AD item in the game bar Sword of the Occult at over 14 stacks and Maw of Malmortius at under 60% health. With this build, she will acquire precisely 480 bonus attack damage, and precisely 0 bonus defensive stats, leaving her at 2000 health, 85 armor, and 50 magic resistance. This brings us to multiple conclusions. Conclusion 1: Fiora will still be unable to kill someone solely with the % max health true damage even if she manages to hit all four Vital marks from her ultimate. Conclusion 2: If Fiora targets a carry, Fiora will be so squishy that she will be almost definitely killed by them before she can get more than 2 or 3 Vitals anyway from her ultimate, especially because they will likely have the advantage of being able to kite or outrange her and probably have at least 1 defensive item at this point which will help them reduce the insane physical damage her attacks deal. Conclusion 3: If Fiora targets a tank instead of a squishy, she will almost definitely fall to her own damage if they have purchased a Thornmail, and will have trouble dancing around them to get to their Vitals because they will likely have the advantage of crowd control and still have decent damage of their own. Conclusion 4: Unless Fiora is somehow able to get into a 1v1 at this stage in the game (though unless it's with the support, she still might not even win), she will instantly be focused by the entire enemy team the moment she even gets in range to use her ultimate and she will not survive to hit a single Vital I guarantee you that. EDIT: It may or may not be worth noting that in the unlikely event she manages to kill her target or get all four Vitals from her ultimate, she will be healed for 368 instantly as well as four more times over the following four seconds for a total of 1840 health, which is almost her total health.